unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell - Descent
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons None. Pickups None. Monsters Walkthrough The level starts with a short cutscene that shows PeaceKeeper landing on the surface of Hell. Shortly after, you gain control. This place, contrary to any definitions of Hell, is actually a very cold moon. Look up to see amazingly realistic view of the gas giant, Gaigan. Take out your energy rifle, because this is probably the only place in this mission where this weapon will be useful. The first area is relatively peaceful, only with Mukhoggs trying to injure you. They fall after a single primary shot of your Energy Rifle, so you're safe. Generally you won't see any real enemies for a relatively long time. After you start the level, you have three ways to advance: you can use the "road" to the bridge which is on your left, going under an icy arc with very realistic icicles, you can go right to the bridge by climbing the mountain directly in front of you or you could walk down to the valley. Generally you should look around, because this level is amazingly realistic and was made with care. If you try to cross the bridge, you will see a sleeping giant Muckhog. There is no way you could get around it without waking it, so you have three options here: continue and wake it up, back off and fire before it wakes up or use a more interesting way that will take you to a safe spot to kill the creature. Climb down the hill, and you'll see a pipe going just below the bridge. Climb on it, then walk on it to the top. When you're on top, turn left. Jump or mantle on the platform here, then walk past an arc-form bridge support until you stand higher than you could on the pipe and can go no further. Now when you jump facing the start of the bridge, you'll see the sleeping Muckhog. Take out your Dispersion Pistol and kill it. It will take some time, but it won't cost you anything and you won't be hurt. Once the beast is dead, crouch and walk to the edge of the platform opposite the bridge itself (be careful not to fall down!), and look down. You might see a normal sized Muckhog there, just standing and doing nothing. Shoot it until it dies, then go back to the start of the pipe. Now climb back to the bridge. Cross it, and you'll appear in a room with an open hatch. Jump down, and you'll be on a very long elevator. A dialogue will commence. The elevator will stop shortly after the dialogue ends, and you'll see a door. Go inside, and Dalton will ask: It's no use waiting, so continue walking, even though you don't have the Green identification badge nor the pink library card. You will soon come to a point where you can see a warning sign on the floor: "Security checkpoint. No unauthorized personnel beyond this point. Firearms prohibited", but don't mind it and walk through. Just as you go past the yellow warning signs, electrical beams will come out of the walls and block your way in and out of the checkpoint. A dialogue will start: A scanner on the ceiling, much like the one on Avalon, will start working. Soon enough, security systems will engage and two Gatling turrets will come out of cylinders on both sides of the area. The dialogue continues: The dialogue ends, turrets disengage and you are free to go. Go through an elaborate, circle-shaped yellow and black door to end this map. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (6) Hell - Unreal II External links and references See also